You're My Phone Star
by emo-geek-87
Summary: A lost phone changes Kurt's life forever. SLASH.


Title: You're My Phone Star  
Author:emo_chick_87  
Pairing,Character(s): Kurt/Puck  
Rating: R-ish for language/sexytimes.  
Word Count:1400ish words  
Spoilers: Season One.  
Genre: Romance/Humor(I hope)  
Warnings: Homophobic language.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. Don't rub it in okay. I'm still in the depression stage. I also hold no claim on the Beyonce song, Videophone.  
Summary: A lost phone changes Kurt's life forever.  
.

.

Looking back Kurt knew it really wasn't Karofsky 's fault he saw what he saw. The blame feel equally between Puck and himself. Unfortunately the fact that Kurt would never be able to show his face at William McKinley was entirely his fault. The video, the fact that Puck even had a phone capable of it, the goddamn soundtrack. All of it was his fault. The only think Puck did was forget his phone in the locker room.

.

.

_Two days before..._

Karofsky had just come back from running the ten laps he'd earned from mouthing off about the glee fags when he saw it. Half of it was covered by a soggy wet towel but even from a good 5 feet Dave knew and iPhone when he saw one. The only kid at this school that had enough bank to afford one of those was Hummel. But as far as he knew Hummel hadn't been in the locker room since he stomped into the shower and announced like a queen that glee was his true passion. Unless someone took up the market that was left open when Mr Ryerson was busted for dealing on school property. Either way this was definitely a good day for ol' Dave Karofsky.

He just slipped the phone in the pocket of sweatpants when the door was practically flung of it's hinges and an angry looking Kurt Hummel was barreling in the room like a homo tornado.

"Where is it? Have you seen a phone around here? What the hell is wrong with you? Have you seen a phone or not?" Kurt's eyes flamed wildly. He gave a defeated snort before he head for the door.

The part of him that had seen how much Hummel wanted the phone almost made him call out and tell him that he did actually have the phone. The intense burning in his thighs and calves made him bite his tongue. Stupid glee fag. He would just have to skip this week's trip to the mall. Dave went back to feeling like he'd won the lottery.

He was just gonna go get a new SIM card and forget about it until Azimio decided he had a better idea. There had to be some good humiliation material on the little fairy's phone. Probably little love poems about Deepthroat Hudson. He gave Azimio a sideways glance when he turned on the phone and saw the background. It was a picture of a purple '67 Mustang. It didn't seem very Hummel. Then he saw the name on the phone was Robin Goodfellow. Maybe it wasn't Hummel's phone after all.

The phone itself was pretty empty. The completely immaculate face told him that it was probably a very new acquisition. In fact besides a bootleg Mario game the only thing on it was a video. Called _Shawty what your name is?. _Azimio gave him a small nod. He pressed play. All he saw was white carpet and a very naked Kurt Hummel on his knees.

.

.

Kurt was dancing around the room like a pixie. Puck was watching him from the bed with a small smile on his face. He really had no idea that someone so sexy could actually exist. For some reason whenever Kurt sang Beyonce sex seemed to radiate through him. He gave his half hard cock a few quick strokes through the rough denim. That seemed to catch Kurt's attention and like a shot he was on his knees.

Ever since they started these clandestine meetings giving head seemed to be Kurt's favorite past time.

Puck wasn't ever a selfish lover and used to feel bad about keeping score. He'd only given one to every six of Kurt's. That old Jewish guilt started to eat at him until he finally had to talk to Kurt about it. Of course he'd waited until the blow job was finished before he brought it up. He felt guilty but he wasn't an idiot. Kurt just flushed red and said that he got just as much pleasure giving as he did receiving. It was then Puck noticed the growing wet spot on the front of Kurt's jeans. Ahhh. Well that changed the landscape a bit.

It was a past time that Puck was happy to be on the receiving end of. He told himself to enjoy this one. It would be the last for a least a week. He had to go to Portland to visit his Bubbee Cohen. It had been two years since he'd seen her and was looking forward to the trip with nervous anticipation. He had decided to that he was going to come out to his family during that week. He promised Kurt that once he'd come out to his family the rest of the world would be easy. He picked that week because he knew his Bubbee would get his back and protect him from any craziness his mom decided to spew. He hadn't told Kurt yet though. He wanted it to be a surprise.

Puck traced the pad of his thumb across Kurt's bottom lip before plunging his thumb into the open mouth. "Fuck babe. I wish I could take you with me. I'm gonna miss you."

The combination of Puck's words, the finger in his mouth and the Beyonce in the background seemed to give Kurt an idea. He sprung up and ran into his walk-in closet. Rushing out with a small wrapped box.

"I was going to wait until you got home but I could give this to now and we can use it." Kurt nodded frantically.

Puck tore into the wrapping to find a brand new iPhone. He gave Kurt a shocked glance and Kurt just kept nodding.

"It takes video, Noah. It could be like the song."

"Wait, you want to me to film you blowing me while Beyonce plays in the background?"

"No. I want you to film me blowing you while the Extended Remix of Videophone plays in the background. Gaga, Noah. The duet with Gaga."

Puck shrugged. He would definitely need it to keep him company. Why the fuck not? What's the worst that could happen?

.

.

Dave and Azimio looked on completely stunned. It wasn't until they saw Hummel smirk into the camera after the guy he was blowing came all over face that they finally realized what they were watching. The song in the background had replayed three of four times by now. Dave threw the phone to the ground when he heard Hummel start to sing along with the song while he gathered the come from his face onto his fingers and into his mouth.

_And when you miss me, just remember that I always got you with me  
I'll be your Gene, you'll be my Brando  
I'ma put you in my movie if you think that you can handle it _

Shit, he had to show Puck. He was gonna have a field day with this one. Glee club or no glee club. Dave couldn't wait. And who the fuck was this Robin Goodfellow anyway?

.

.

Of all the reactions he thought he'd get out of Puck this was not one of them. The phone was swiped out of his hand and he was leveled with a swift punch to the jaw. Puck left him in a heap by the flag pole with nothing more than " _you never saw this._" When Dave sees Azimio he can tell he had a similar chat with Puck.

.

.

The next day when Puck jumps out of Kurt's navigator he has a new video on his phone next to the one of Kurt. He blushes when he remembers that last night he blew Kurt while _Big Ego_ played over the stereo. But that's besides the point because this is the day he's been waiting for for the last six months. Kurt looks at him for reassurance and comfort.

" I'll be your Gene?" Kurt's voice wavered.

" And I'll be your Brando." Puck spoke with confidence as he laced their fingers together.

The pair walked determinately towards the school, sun shinning the whole way.

_Baby, you're doin' somethin' right  
You just canceled every other man here _


End file.
